Whether or Not
by Kori no Tsurugi
Summary: If not one thing, its another.Lin and Mai find that out all to well when the events of the past repeat and the whole SPR gang wind up getting brought to...? Kadic acadamy? wait, What? And whats up with that computer? LinxMai/NaruxOC
1. oh crap, we're caught!

A/N: Hey all. I got this idea while listening to music and I hope you like it. Just don't hate me for any OOC on Naru or Lin.

Disclaimer: I shall say this now. I do not own Ghost Hunt. Never have, Never will.

Mai's POV

My name is Mai Taniyama. I'm 17 years old and a sophomore in High school.I work part time for SPR with none other than Kazuya Shibuya-Oliver Davis-. Although all of his employees have taken to calling him Naru because he acts like such a big Narcissist. His employees include his assistants-Koujo Lin and myself-, a monk from Mt. Koya - Houshou Takigawa-, a self proclaimed priestess - Ayako matsuzaki-, a catholic priest- John Brown-, a psychic medium- Masako Hara- , and a very smart assed jokester in college who also works with us - Yasuhara Osamu-.

Right now, it's just me, Lin-san, and Naru in the office. It can be very silent with no one else around except for Lin-san's typing all day and Naru's constant and irritating calls for tea. When it comes to manners, Lin-san is not a problem-except for being the quietest man on earth-, but Naru? Don't even get me started! He is **the** most self centred, tea addicted, narcissistic jerk on the planet!

'Speaking of tea… 3…2…1…`

"Mai, Tea!" Said Narcissist called from his office.

'Right on cue` " Yes,oh mighty tea-o-holic" I always calls for tea around now (1:30).

I got up from my desk and went into the little SPR kitchen to make 'his highness` a cup of tea. I pulled a teapot out from

Under the sink and filled it up with water, then set it on the stove to boil.

For some reason, almost every day at exactly 2 pm,Naru and Lin-san disappear into a door at the back of the SPR office. I always wondered why I was never allowed in there. Perhaps I should follow them?

'I was broken out of my musings when a familiar whistle sounded from the kettle. I frittered about, busy as a little

bee, taking care of the things for Naru and Lin-san's tea. Once ready, I put the two scalding cups on a tray and made my

way to deliver the tea. The first stop was Lin-san's office. I made my way to his office and knocked softly.

When I heard the usual "Come in.", I opened the door and went in. I started to feel strangely nervous all of the sudden.

'Is this supposed to happen?'

Lin's POV

It's always the same when we're not on a case. All I do all day is sit in my office and type the reports Naru is too lazy to

type.-frustrated sigh- One of these days, I'm going to wind up whacking him over the head with these damned reports. Then, he'll be happy.

I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, as usual. The door opened revealing to me a rather nervous and unsteady Mai. She made to walk up to my desk to put my tea

down, but wound up getting tripped up on her own two feet. She was about to fall, when I jumped up out of my chair and caught her before she had a

chance to fall and spill the scorching hot tea all over herself. Mai flushed a bright red. I realized that my hand was still around her waist after she

steadied herself. I released her and put the tray on my desk. Mai started to wobble on very unsteady legs and she started to fall again. My arms

wrapped themselves around her small frame and scooped her up before her rear met with the floor. I could get used to this, because right now,

She looked like a cherry with a sunburn. I sat her in my office chair gently and put my hand over her forehead.

"You know something Mai? You should really make sure to keep up with yourself. The last thing we need is for you to get sick." I said gently. Her face turned redder than a tomato. I slightly smirked. 'Is it just me? Or is Mai getting too flustered around me right now? Hmm. No matter.'

"Here."I turned and dug in my desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen " Take a few of these. They should help you." I popped open the bottle and shook the bottle twice. Two small red pills landed in my palm. I handed them to her and she took them. She popped them in her mouth and swallowed them.

" Okay. Now go bring Naru his tea before it gets cold." And I shooed her off with the tray after she had her bearings once more.

I get the feeling today is going to be abnormally fun for me today.

Mai's POV

Now that was strange... Since when do I get flustered around Lin-san? Weird.

I came to Naru's door after afew seconds and knocked.

"Opened." Naru called. I went in.

"Here's you're tea Naru." I said, setting his tea down. I stood there, waiting for a thank you.

"May I help you?" Naru questioned.

" A thank you would be nice!" I fumed I knew I wasn't going to get one anyway, so why bother?

He just ignored me. Sometimes I think he likes seeing me fume. I huffed and stormed out of his office,but not before catching the amused smirk on his face.

"Narcissistic Jackass of a Jerk." I mumbled. I looked up at the clock. It was 1:55.

'Just you wait Naru. This time I'm getting in on your little secret.' I thought.

The clock struck 2:00 and I saw Lin and Naru come out of their offices. Lin had his Laptop and Naru had a bottle of water. As they walked through the door at the back of SPR, I followed in stealth. There was a long passageway and it lead to the strangest room. There was recording equipment everywhere.

'Wait...What do Naru and Lin need with a recording room? Oh, I'm so confused!' I thought.

Lin's POV

As I was walking behind Naru, I noticed a third set of footsteps behind my own. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mai following us. I smirked slightly to myself and looked at her from over my shoulder before giving her a small smile and a wink. I then gestured towards the door with my head. She seemed to understand because she gave a small nod. When I went into the recording room with Naru, I left the door open a crack so Mai could watch and listen. She is always so cute when she's curious. 'Wait. Cute? Damn it Koujo, where did that come from? ' -sigh- ' Just what has gotten into me lately?'

I walked over to the small desk and sat down. I plugged my laptop in with the rest of the equipment. We didn't need all that much equipment because the technology today is so advanced. I typed in all the necessary keys in to bring up the programs for a recording session. I looked up at Naru as he was putting a pair of headphones on. He was sitting on one of the stools on the second half of the room. He looked up at me and nodded. I glanced over at the door. I saw two chocolate brown eyes glancing back and forth between me and Naru. I smirked to myself.

' Oh boy, I cant wait to see the looks on their faces. I can see it already. Mai will definitely have a look of shock on her face, while Naru... Well, that would be fun to see.' I look back at Naru. He nods again. I type in a few more things and a button appears on the screen. I click it. The music was due to start in 30 seconds. I smirked to myself again.

' Oh, this is gonna be good.'

Naru's POV

As I sat there waiting for Lin to start the music, I saw him glance at the door. I guess he let her follow us after all because I saw two chocolate brown eyes peering in through the door, looking back and forth between Lin and myself curiously.

' Well then. If she wants a show, I guess I'll give her a show.' The music started to play. (A/N: I chose to have him sing 'What hurts the most'. It's the version from Boyce Avenue. Look them up on Youtube. Trust me, they're good!) 'Well... Here goes nothing...'

" I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take afew tears now and then and just let'em out

I'm not afraid to cry

every once in a while

Goin on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

was being so close

and havin so much to say

and watchin you walk away

And never knowin

What could've been

and not seein that lovin you

is what I was tryin to do"

Mai's POV

My eyes grew wide as I listened to Naru sing. I never thought he could sing so well. I just stood there listening. I closed my eyes as I listened. His voice was all I could hear.

" Its hard to deal with the pain of losin you everywhere I go

But I'm doin it

Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

still harder gettin up,gettin dressed, livin with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade,give away all the words that I saved in my heart

that I left unspoken

What hurts the most

was bein so close

and havin so much to say (much to say)

and watchin you walk away

and never knowin

what could've been

and not seein that lovin you

is what I was tryin to do"

Ooohhh

.oh heeeyyy yeah!"

I opened my eyes and looked at Naru. His eyes were closed. 'who ever thought he could sing like this? His voice rivals that of even Vic Mignogna's! And that's saying something!' He started to sing again.

"What hurts the most

was bein' so close

and havin' so much to say

and watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'

what could've been

And not seein' that lovin you

Is what I was tryin' to do

(Not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do)

Ooohhh..."

With that, the song ended.

Naru's POV

I opened my eyes after the song ended and looked at Lin. He nodded and slightly smiled. I took off the headphones I had on and set them down gently. I made my way to Lin's side of the room and walked up to him.

" It's alright. She can come in." I whispered. I let my facade slip for a moment and let a small smile seep through.

Lin's POV

My eyes widened for the slightest second before I nodded. I went over to the door to let Mai in.

" How'd you know she followed us?" I asked.

" Simple. You glanced at the door one too many times." He replied bluntly. I mentally slapped myself. ' Smart move Koujo. You blew her cover.'

I opened the door and Mai walked in. She had such a look on her face. It took all the control I had just not to laugh. The look she had...It was a cross of shock (Happy shock), confusion, and awe. ' hmm... I wonder what Naru's going to say... this'll be fun to watch.'

" I see you like what you saw, eh?" Naru asked. Mai looked at a loss for words, so she nodded instead.

"Well, trust me, Mai. Lin is a lot better of a singer than I am." Naru said honestly. I looked at him wide eyed. ' Did he just say what I think he just...?'

"Well Lin? Are you just going to stand there staring at me all day? Or are you going to give Mai a little sample of your talent?" Naru inquired. I was at a loss for words myself, so I just nodded. I went over to my computer and was about to type in the song I wanted until I heard a loud crash come from outside.

"What the hell?" I ran out the door to find the source of the crash,with Mai hot on my heels.

"Lin,Wait a second!" Naru called from behind. He followed anyway.

As soon as we got back to the office, everything was fine inside, but outside was a different story...

A/N: Ah, I just love cliffies, don't you?

Yami: Not really...

Lin: I have a bad feeling that you're going to make me do something stupid...

Naru: Oh, gee. I wonder why?

Yami: -Whacks Naru upside the head- Shut up Naru!

Naru:-grabs his head- OWW! Hey!

Yami & Naru: -Glare off-

Lin: -sweatdrop-

Me: Since those two are busy, Lin, if you please?

Lin: Rate and review please. Feedback is appreciated. And the more reviews, the faster she'll update.

Me: /hits blackout button/


	2. Past, Present, Whatever!

A/n: Hey, I know it's been a while since you've seen anything from me. I actually just got my PC back from the shop today, and I just did a rush job on this chapter just for my lovely reviewers. But why listen to me ramble on when you have a story to read?

_Flashback_

_Lin's POV_

_I was about to type in the song I wanted until I heard a loud crash come from outside._

"_What the hell?"_ _I ran out the door to find the source of the crash, with Mai hot on my heels._

"_Lin, Wait a second!" Naru called from behind. He followed anyway._

_As soon as we got back to the office, everything was fine inside, but outside was a different story…_

The sight we were met with outside was a nasty one. There was a car on the other side of the road. The driver's door had several…bullet holes in it? And on this side of the road, there was a man with a gun. He was firing all over the place like he was crazy.

'This guy's nuts! At this rate, He's going to kill someone!'

"Lin? What's going on?" Mai asked as Naru came up behind her.

"I don't know…"I lied. The truth is… I had seen this happen once before. And I remember it all too well.

_Flashback_

_England, summer 2002(8 years ago)_

_It was a peaceful day in London .Sunshine, cool breezes; all in all, it was a nice summer day. I was out enjoying the weather, when suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere, a man started firing a gun off like he had gone mad. It looked like he was already crazy. _

_I just happened to be one of the unluckier ones. Sort of. There was a young girl sitting on a bench playing with a yo-yo without a care in the world. The man with the gun turned the weapon on her. I ran at top speed to the child just as he was about to fire. I scooped the little girl into my arms and curled over her protectively. The man fired. Twice. The child remained unharmed, but I wound up with two bullets lodged in my shoulder._

_I stayed put to protect the child until her mother came to get her. She cried the whole time. By the time her mother came, I had two more shots taken at me. The first two that were in my shoulder, and the other two going just above my right knee. To say that I was in pain was a complete understatement. I was ready to pass out, it hurt so badly. And I was about how old? Fourteen? _

_The little girl's mother offered to call an ambulance; however I declined, saying I could manage. I began to walk home, but I guess the strain became too much. The last thing I could remember was looking at a small boy standing by a tree, when I finally passed out._

_End flashback_

I saw Mai run forward to try and stop the man. He turned the gun on her.

"Mai, No!" I ran at top speed to her and scooped her into my arms. I curled her in front of me. Just as I started to turn to run into the office, the man fired the gun three times toward us. None of the shots touched Mai. I made sure of that. On impact, I couldn't help crying out as the three scalding hot shots took me down to the ground.

All of the insanity stopped when sirens came from down the street. Just at that moment, the man with the gun took off down the street like his ass was on Fire just as the police cars zoomed passed us.

Naru's POV

Whoa… I'm pretty sure that my eyes are going to pop out of their sockets at what just happened? Lin's on the ground and Mai's kneeling next to him. 'Am I going nuts?' I ran up to the two.

" Lin!" I started to help him up.I had him in a sitting position. He started to cough and when he pulled his hand back from doing so, it was covered in blood.

"Are you alright?"I asked."My god, you're bleeding!" Not good…

Lin's POV

Naru looked as if he was about to faint.'Oh come on. I don't look that bad now do I?'

"How's Mai?" I asked raspily. My vision was starting to blur. 'Damn!' I was really dizzy.

"She's fine." Naru said.

"That's good…" My vision started to go black as the ground came up to meet me. The last thing I heard was Mai shout my name.

Naru's POV

I pulled out my cell phone and called an ambulance. A few minutes later, an ambulance pulled up and three paramedics jumped out and started loading him into it. Mai hopped in too, so I guess I'll need to get to the hospital myself.

I didn't waste any time in getting to my car after the ambulance left. I got in and took off as fast as the speed limit would allow. A few minutes later, I arrived at the Tokyo Emergency Hospital. I hoped out of my car and ran to the ER. I found Mai sitting outside of the ER, crying her eyes out. I sat next to her and let her cry into my shoulder. I couldn't really blame her for being upset. I was absolutely livid! But of course, I'd never show it.

'For this to happen _again…_It's uncanny…`I patted Mai's shoulder comfortingly.

'When I find the bastard who did this, they're as good as dead!` For now, all we can do is wait.

**A/N: Well, that's chappie number 2! Like it?**

**Yami: I guess.**

**Lin: See! She made me do something stupid!**

**Naru: Stupid? More like reckless.**

**Yami:-Whack- Stuff a sock in it!**

**Naru: Oww! Hey, I was being truthful!**

**Yami&Naru: *Glare off* *Bicker Bicker***

**Me: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!**

**Yami&Naru: Yes Ma'am.O.O**

**Me: Lin, If you please?**

**Lin: Rate and review. Feedback is apreciated.**

**Me: /Hits blackout button/**


	3. AN:

Hey, peoples. I know it's been a while that you've seen anything from me. Yeah, sorry about that... I've had troubles up to my eyeballs as of late. Computer crashes, illness, power outages, and of course, Homework. I should have the next chappy or 2 up within afew days. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone would like to help me out. Thanks and sorry about all this, folks.


	4. Memory and a visit

Hey, sorry about the long absence. My computer was screwed up, so... err... yeah. Well here's an update if it'll keep you from killing me. :)

Lin's POV

It was all I could see around me. Black. I was surrounded in pure darkness. A shroud of the very darkest shadows. Is this what Mai sees In her dreams? I didn't get much chance to ponder over it because a warm, inviting silver light enveloped the dark. A memory of mine, perhaps?

_Flashback_

_I had woken up in a strange place. I was in a small room with two exactly identcal boys staring down at me. They couldn't have been any older than eight or nine, - considering that I was fourteen years old at the time.-. One of the boys left for a breif moment, but then returned with a man of about thirty._

"_Well, I see you're awake, young man. That's good, because you gave us quite a scare." He said. I just looked at him like he had two heads._

" _You must be curious as to how you got here, correct?" He asked. I nodded. " Well, one of my sons found you collapsed in the street. May I ask how you came to such a state?" I was silent for a moment, but hesitantly, I told him what had happened._

" _My goodness! You have had quite the adventure, my young friend. Erm.. What was your name?" He asked. I looked at him reluctantly._

"_Oh dear me, where are my manners! I'm Dr. Martin Davis. I'm a para- Psychologist. These two are my sons, Oliver and Eugene. And you are?" He asked._

" _Koujo Lin. I'm a student here in London. I'm currently in the double doctorate program at the university." I said shortly. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets._

" _And how old are you?" He asked._

" _I'm 14." I said bluntly. My throat was getting dry. " I'd hate to be a bother, but could I have some water, please?" _

"_Of course." Dr. Davis walked out of the room to get me some water. In the meantime, I turned to the twins._

"_Are you the ones that saved my life?" I asked. The one that was wearing the blue shirt stepped forward._

" _That would be him. He's Noll." He said, pointing to the other boy standing behind him._

" _Oh, Shut it, Gene. I didn't do anything." He said , covering his eyes with his hair._

" _Modest, are we?" Gene retorted. At that, Noll looked as if he would strangle the other boy._

" _Alright, you two. Calm down." Dr. Davis said as he came back into the room._

" _Sorry father." The two said simultaneously. _

" _Dr. Davis? I don't know who saved my life, but I do know it was one of these two boys right here. I owe you a great debt." I said. It was true. I did owe them. After all, they saved my life. I owe them my life._

"_Well, I don't know, but How about this. You can pay off that debt by staying with us. You can help me with the boys." He suggested._

" _I will do what I can." I said, agreeing with him._

" _Just wait 'til you recover first." He added._

_ We continued to talk for a while about what I was up against. I didn't say another word as he explained._

_End Flashback_

Naru's POV

(Hospital waiting room)

We've been here for afew hours now. Three or four, by my guess. Mai fell asleep a while ago, and now that I think about it, It's not such a bad idea to rest awhile. Considering I haven't slept in two days.

" Excuse me, but is there a 'Mr. Shibuya' here?" A young nurse called. She couldn't have been any older than me.

" Yeah, that's me." I called back.

" Please come with me." She beckoned. I got up and laid Mai's head down on a pillow.

I followed the nurse down the corridor to a small office. The name on the door read " Dr. Kurosaki".

"In here please." The nurse Ushered me in to the small office, then shut the door behind me after she bowed and she left to go about her business.

"Ah, Shibuya-san. Come in, Come in! Have a seat, There is much to discuss!." Dr. Kurosaki was a tall, Somewhat scrubby looking man with black hair, a goatee, and a tan.

" Will you be handling Lin's Case?" I asked.

" Indeed,I will. Do you know how Lucky Lin-san was to get here so quickly? Very! He's Lucky he even got here, that's how close he was to bleeding out. If that shot had come from any other angle, His throat would have been shredded, and He'd be six feet under." Dr. Kurosaki explained.

" Exactly how long will he be here?" I asked.

" With proper care, He should be outta here within two weeks. And Make sure he gets plenty of rest once he's out of here." He added with a wink.

" Alright, thank you." A half smile formed it's way onto my lips.

" If you wish to go see him, he should be up in room 319. Now I must ask you to leave. I have a lot of work to do. Good day."

With that, I left his office and went to go retrieve Mai. I walked back though the long hallway to the waiting room. And there she lay. Still sleeping like a log was Mai. Right where I left her. I walked over to her and shook her a little. She wouldn't budge. I shook her again. Still nothing. My patience was starting to wear thin, when I got a slightly evil idea. I leaned down near her ear aannd...

" MAI, IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE GETTING EXTRA PAPERWORK

FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!"

" Huh? What-the-who-the-where-the-HUH?" That got her up.

" Come on, Mai. We're going to see Lin." I told her. With that, she turned a lovely shade of red. She got up, and we started making our way to room 319. When we were in the elevator, I leaned down near her ear .

" You have a crush on him, don't you?" I asked in a smooth voice.

" Just don't tell him. I want to tell him on my own." She said simply.

" Very well. I hope you know what you're getting into."I said.

A sly, sneaky, oh so evil smirk spread across my

lips. She's got the hots. I KNEW there was something funny with them! This has

BLACKMAIL written all over it. I get the feeling this is gonna be fun.

**Mai's POV**

When Naru said we were going to see Lin-san, I could have sworn my face turned into a cherry. We were on our way to his room within a matter of seconds. I couldn't help but notice the sly, sneaky,oh-so-evil smirk on Naru's face. I sweatdropped. I don't think that face means anything good for me, does it? I don't think so...

" You've got a crush on him, don't you?" Naru purred in my ear. He figured me out? Oh, No!

" Just Don't tell him." otherwise next time you get tea, I'll poison it. I think he got my little message.

" Very well." With that, no more was said on the matter,thank god. Still, I can't help but feel that he's gotten a means of blackmail on me now. I swear. He'd better not Blackmail me, otherwise I WILL poison his tea.

After the elevator dinged, we got out and went on our way. We got to Lin-san's room pretty quickly, due to Naru's annoyingly brisk pace. Naru opened the door and stepped aside for me to go first(AN: Quite a gentleman.). I went in and I stopped short. I felt Naru bump into me from behind. At the sight which befell us, suddenly my face wasn't all that red anymore,and I got the feeling that Naru's Face was a lot paler than normal.

Naru's POV

When I started to walk in, I was stopped when I bumped into Mai just standing there. I followed her line of vision and my eyes landed on the bed in front of her. Lin was laying there, nearly as white as the sheet he was laying on. His throat had a bandage wrapped around it. He also had an Oxygen mask to help him breathe better until his throat healed.

It's been eight years since I've seen him so helpless. Since the first time this happened, I've been wondering three things. Who did it? What would come of it? And most importantly, Why? That,I suppose, will be a matter I will need to settle at another time.

There were two chairs in this room. One near the window, and one right near the bed. Mai took the one near the bed while I took the one near the window. I was watching Mai for afew minutes. I noticed that she took her i-pod out and plugged in her ears before taking Lin's hand in her own. She smiled down at him sadly. I couldn't blame her for being worried about him.

After awhile, she started to slump onto Lin's bed abit. Her music still on, her hand still in his, she fell asleep nice and easily.

'Hm. Not a bad idea.' I took my own i-pod out and plugged in my own ears. I leaned back into a more comfortable position, and finally, after two days, I fell asleep.

**Me:** Ah, Finally done! I just hate writersblock, don't you?

**Yami:** Oh, Most definitely!

**Naru:** *mutters* Suck up.

**Yami:** Hey, What was that?

**Naru:** You heard me.

**Yami: **Why you little!

**Lin:** Don't you two ever learn?

**Me:** Yeah. Knock it off! Jeez, Your like an old married couple.

**Yami&Naru:** *looks at eachother and nods* Get her!

**Me:** * gulp* Lin, you know what to do.*runs* HELP!

**Lin:** Rate, review, and pray that those two don't kill the author. *smirks* /Hits blackout button/


	5. Dream world and revealations

**AN/: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! I hate writers block! And I don't see Yami or Naru around, do you?**

**Naru:**There she is!

**Yami:**Get her!

CRAAPP! ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND PRAY THESE TWO DON'T KILL ME!

Ch.4 -answers

-Mai's POV-

-DRAEM-

I found myself surrounded by the familiar darkness, only to be consumed by that familiar warm light from when I have _those_ dreams. I looked around for my spirit guide, only to find a surprise. Gene was there, as usual, but he didn't usually have others with him. And it wasn't just anyone with him. I couldn't be sure until I got closer.

My suspicions were confirmed when I was near enough. Sure enough, There was Lin-san, sitting crosslegged with Gene across from him. They were talking about something I couldn't understand.

The two noticed me coming towards them and they smiled. Gene, a warm, happy smile, while Lin-san had just a ghost of one.

"Hello Mai. I was wondering when you'd show." Gene greeted.

"Nice to see you too, Gene." I greeted back. I turned to Lin-san.

"So how's things on the outside, Mai?" He asked.

"You, my friend are a reckless idiot. You were lucky. Very lucky,in fact. The doc said that if you had been hit from any other angle, You'd have been toast!" I told him.

-Lin's POV-

I relaxed slightly when she said that.

"You should talk. You were about to get hit. Would you have rather I have left you to die? And when I could have prevented it? Noll would never have forgiven me if I did." I retorted.

"And neither would I have."Gene quipped. I shot him a look that clearly said 'Shut. Up.'.

'And it would kill me if we lost you now. Ever since when you stood up to me at the Urado case, I've...become attatched. You're interesting, and funny to watch when you argue with Naru.'

Gene shot me a knowing look. As if he knew what was going through my head. I glared at him and he backed off, mouthing 'We'll continue this later'.

Mai looked back and forth between the two of us, confused. I shook my head at her and she shrugged.

"Things should be okay for you in about a week or two." Mai told me.

"Thank you for telling me." I said.

"No prob. So...Where exactly is this? Why are you on this plane?"She asked.

"When a psychic or a sorcerer is injured and rendered unconcious, they remain on this plane until their physical body recovers strength enough, or until they are out of mortal danger." Gene explained.

"I see." she said, nodding in understanding.

"How's Noll been?" I asked. Mai turned to me.

"I can show you. Gene? Alittle help,please?" She asked.

"Of course."Gene smirked, and with a wave of his hand, the blackness in front of us melted away.

-Mai's POV-

Suddenly, the three of us were looking into Lin-san's hospital room. Gene walked over to naru's sleeping form. He flicked Naru's forehead and mumbled "Idiot Scientist..."

Lin-san smirked slightly at that, before turning to where his physical body lay. His eyes widened before closing and he smiled.

'I wonder what he's thinking...' I thought, but then shook my head. It's best not to dwell on what goes on in that man's mind, lest it give me a headache.

-Lin's POV-

I don't know which is stranger. The fact that Naru has an ipod, the fact that he's asleep, or the fact that while my physical body is in its current state, Mai is asleep...next to my bed...holding my hand. I felt my face heat up slightly at that.

I looked in her other hand and noticed an ipod. When did she get that?

"Hey Mai?"I asked.

"Hm?"

"When did you get that?" I asked, pointing to the device in question.

"Oh,that? I got that for my 17th birthday." She told me.

"Oh." I said shortly as I looked away.

"Oi, Lin-san?"I looked at her "If you wake up and I'm still out of it, you can use it if you like.I won't mind."

"Thank you, Mai. I appreciate it." I gave her a rare, warm smile.

And as I thought it would, her face turned redder than a sunburned cherry.

"Hey, Mai? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you pull off the sunburned cherry look, quite well." Gene snickered.

"Oh, Grow up!" She muttered, turning a shade redder. At that, Gene started to laugh his head off.

"HEY!" Mai squawked.  
I couldn't stop myself from shaking with laughter. These two are incredibly amusing. Even more so than when Mai argues with Naru.

"Not you too!" She whined when she saw me laughing. After a minute, we sobered. By this time, we were surrounded by the blackness again.

"Okay, we're done."Gene said after cooling down.

"On a more serious note, what were you two talking about before I showed?" Mai asked.

"We were discussing the possible reasoning for those strange gunmen attacks. I recall seeing in a case that we once handled that the spirit we tried to exorsize refused to leave this world completely. In fact, while it was stil holding on, it gathered the last of its energy and disappeared inside the computers. We haven't been able to hone in on it's exact location since case was about two and a half years was exactly like what happened today. Everything being peaceful until some crazy possessed guy comes running through the city shooting at anything that moves."I explained.

"The last project we had been working on before my accident was a lead we had been following. A man known as professor Hopper was somewhere here in shibuya, looking for something for some kind of computer. There was a virus he was tracking down that was sending specters out to possess people and he was out to stop it. This was the spirit that ran away. I was on my way to speak with the professor, when that accident took me out."Gene explained.

"Do you know where the main lab is?" Mai asked.

"Somewhere in Europe. I don't remember exactly where. Noll might know."

"Thanks, Gene." Mai said, then started to run off. She turned back for a second.

"And Lin-san? See ya when I see ya!"Then she sped off into the darkness.

I chuckled lightly at her antics, shaking my head.

"You like her, don't you?" Gene asked from behind me, startling me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I deadpanned.

"You know damn well what I'm talking abou-Don't you give me that look. I've seen how you watch her when you think she isn't looking. You're falling damn hard for her. Give yourself a break and let things happen how they should!" He squawked at me. I could feel my temper rising. My eye twitching in effort to keep it in check.

"Alright. You caught me. Now quit harping at me like my mother before I find a cork and shove it in that noisy mouth of yours."I growled. Gene raised his hands in mock defense. I grabbed his ear.

"And if you tell her, your spiritlife will become a living hell in which my shiki will not be your only problem."I said with a tone of warning.

"Is that a threat?"He asked.

"No, it's a promise."I twisted his ear for good measure.

"YOWCH! Okay! Let go already! I won't tell! GEEZ! You're worse than Madoka sometimes!" He whined. At that, my control was lost. My face started to get hot and my eyebrow was twitching full on. Gene started to back away. I started for him and he ran.

"EUGENE DAVIS! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"I yelled as I chased him.

"Not a chance! HAHAHA!" Gene was laughing. I swear. He is the only one that can make me lose my cold mask and show my true personality. The little brother I never had, I suppose. Ah, such is my life.

**ME:*****Hiding***

**Yami:Oh where oh where has she gone?**

**Naru: Try the closet?**

**ME:CRAP! LIN HELP!**

**Lin:****Boys! *Throws cookie bag out the window***

**Yami&Naru: HEY!*jumps out after them***

**ME:*Comes out of closet* Leek flavor?**

**Lin:Yeah.**

**Yami&Naru:AGHH! LEEKS!*THUD***

**ME:Nice! ^^ Lin, do your thing please!**

**Lin:Rate and review. Feedback is appreciated.**

**ME:/HITS BLACKOUT BUTTON/**


	6. AN!

Attention to all of my lovely readers! I have looked and relooked this story over and have decided to rewrite it! I apologize for not updating for so long, and I will do my best to update more in the future!

Thanks for your time, and look out for me in the future!


End file.
